


Night Watch

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm, Premature Ejaculation, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something that inspired me by this prompt over on the otpprompts Tumblr page: Imagine your OTP going back to one or the other’s house after a date, where they eventually end up dry-humping on the couch. Person A only intends this as foreplay, but Person B is already getting overwhelmed. Person A finds this amusing and endearing, leaning close to whisper something teasingly into B’s ear. It turns out that B is more excited than A thought, and hits orgasm without any further stimulation, to the surprise of A and the embarrassment of B. What happens next?</p><p>Nick is person A and Ellis is person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

Sometime during the stormy, rainy night, while Nick and Ellis were supposed to be on watch as Coach and Rochelle slept, their quiet discussion gradually segued into kissing. This then quickly escalated to groping, followed by grinding and dry humping. It had started out innocently, with a flustered request by a red-faced mechanic, but where it was headed now, was quite _far_ from innocent.

Nick ground his hips down onto the man he had pinned beneath him, drawing a gasp from Ellis’ pink, parted saliva-slick lips, and he groaned softly as the sensation sent a sharp surge of arousal directly to his groin. “Fuck, kid,” he breathed as he repeated the motion, not caring that they were rutting against each other like they were two horny teenagers. Hell, he was so deeply entrenched in the moment that he wasn’t even bothered by the fact that he didn’t know what the musty couch they were currently rolling all over had been through. All he knew was that it felt _so fucking good_ and he didn’t want to stop. No, he _couldn’t_ stop.

“N-Nick,” Ellis stuttered out in a hot breath as he clung to the older man, rubbing against him in order to gain some more of that delicious friction. His cock was hard and wet in the confines of his pants, and he was just as desperate as Nick to get to his release. After weeks of running from safehouse to safehouse and risking their lives every moment of every day, a moment of intimacy and pure pleasure like this was priceless.

Nick quickly leaned in and swallowed Ellis’ voice in a hot kiss, pressing his tongue deep into the Southerner’s wet, warm mouth as he rolled his hips once again. It wouldn’t do any good to either of them if they woke up their slumbering comrades, not to mention the resulting embarrassment if they were to get caught. And the blue balls, that would definitely be the worst part of it all.

Ellis let out a moan, which was thankfully muffled by Nick’s mouth as he bucked up against the gambler in desperation. He was so _close_ , yet it felt like miles away from where he wanted to be, and it was driving him absolutely _wild._

The conman pulled away from Ellis’ lips, disconnecting their kiss with a quiet moan. “Fucking hell,” Nick murmured as he dipped his head down towards the younger man’s ear. “I want to fuck you so bad, kiddo,” he whispered into Ellis’ ear. “Just pound you right into this couch here, right now.”

Ellis shuddered at the declaration, and to his surprise and disbelief, just the words alone were enough to tip him over the edge. His blue eyes widened and he emitted a garbled gasp as he climaxed, his hips giving a little stutter as his underwear suddenly became warm and wet with his seed. “Oh shit!” He hissed out while he rode out the waves of pleasure.

Nick lifted his head up when he heard Ellis swearing, and looked down at the younger man questioningly. He was pretty damn sure that the kid was definitely on board with what he was proposing, but maybe, somehow he had gotten it wrong? “Everything okay, sport?”

Ellis closed his eyes as he savored the waning sensations, but he also didn’t want to look directly at Nick right at that moment. “I uh… I jus’ came,” he said a little shakily, completely ashamed and still in disbelief at what had just occurred. That sort of thing hadn’t happened to him since _high school_ , when some days he would wake up with sticky sheets after a particularly arousing dream.

“Jesus Fuck, you mean you _came_ , came?” Nick asked, trying to keep his voice down but unable to hide the shock in his tone. He was surprised that just the rutting and rubbing was enough to get the kid off, but _holy shit_ was he even more turned on than before. To get the mechanic off without even touching him? Shit, he was fucking _good_. As much as he loved to get his cock stroked, he loved to get his ego stroked even more. Nick’s dick throbbed in his pants as he tried not to give in to his sudden urge to tear the younger man’s clothes off, and he waited to hear confirmation of what had happened.

Ellis nodded; his cheeks were now flushed bright crimson with utter embarrassment. “I’m sorry man,” he said with a little laugh. He opened his eyes to look up at Nick, even though at that moment all he wanted to do was hide under the couch. “’Cuz shit, that sounded _real_ good too.”

Nick smirked at the Southerner as he moved to unbuckle his belt. They still had plenty of time before Rochelle and Coach would take over for watch. Or hell, it might be a sleepless night for the both of them when it was time to turn in. He sure as shit wasn’t going to refuse the kid’s offer, _that_ was for goddamn sure. “We’ll get you cleaned up in a little bit,” he assured as he tugged his painfully erect penis from his pants. “But do you mind finishing me off?”

Ellis chuckled as he glanced down at the conman’s now-exposed cock. “Well, it’s the least I could do,” he said as he licked his thick lips while dipping his head down towards Nick’s lap.

Nick just grinned. The already _amazing_ night was only going to get even _better_.


End file.
